Cracked Glass
by Dingo
Summary: Jack gets hurt. Sky thinks he's being a bit of a sook, since it was his fault anyway...


Title: Cracked Glass

Author: Dingo

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me. Power Rangers does not belong to me. Pick whichever makes more grammatical sense and believe it.

Author's Note: Well. This is my first attempt at writing SPD. And I've only seen select episodes up until about "Boom", so…yeah. I'm not sure when this is set, but it's probably somewhere around "Walls". Whether before or after you'll have to decide.

* * *

"That is the last time I ever do a simulation with you ever again," Jack promised, letting his head fall back to lean on the couch.

Sky glared. "Maybe if you had realised that I had put up a shield for a reason you wouldn't have phased through it and gotten hit."

"If you had followed my direction then we wouldn't have needed a shield because he would have been destroyed!" Jack nearly yelled, half rising to his feet. He grimaced, then, and dropped back to sitting on the floor.

"Take a seat, you idiot," Sky said dismissively.

Jack growled at him, wincing as he attempted to rearrange his foot into a better position. "How in the hell does a computer simulation crack into glass when you defeat him?" he asked rhetorically.

"Ask Kat. She programmed the thing…maybe to teach you to wear half-decent shoes," Sky pointed out, looking with disdain at Jack's much-worn pair of sneakers – one now with a large tear in the sole.

Jack closed his eyes, still wincing. "Can you get me the first aid kit, Sky?"

Sky laughed sardonically, grabbing the first aid kit. "I think that's the first time you've called me Sky since…I don't know when."

Jack opened his eyes. "Well it's your name, isn't it – Schuyler?"

Changing from a smile to a scowl in point two five seconds, Sky threw the first aid kit so it would land hard on Jack's lap. "If it's that bad go to the infirmary."

The Red Ranger snorted. "Because Kat's helped me so much already." He began rummaging through the kit. "Thanks but no thanks. I've got plenty of antiseptic, I can't do too much damage with one needle and she's only a tetanus shot away." Cautiously, Jack rolled up his left pant leg and removed the makeshift tissue that was stopping the bleeding. He inspected the fair-sized gash on the pad of his foot. Gingerly he started prodding around the sides of the cut, jaw tightening as he felt something that shouldn't have been there.

Propping a pillow under his foot and spreading a number of layers of tissues on top of the cushion, he uncapped the needle.

Sky watched in mild interest as Jack slowly moved the pieces of skin around with the sharp tip. He heard Jack mumble something as the movement prompted a bleed again, and he was forced to press a pad of gauze to the wound. Jack muttered again as he was picking at the cut, and Sky shrugged.

"You're just going to screw it up; give it here," Sky commanded. He grabbed the needle from Jack's hand, the Red Ranger looking incredulous but allowing his second-in-command to take over. Jack shook his head with a sigh.

"You sure there's something in there?" Sky asked, peering at the cut with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No, Tate, I just felt like digging around in an open wound with a needle for the heck of it," Jack snapped.

Sky shrugged, quietly directing the needle around in the cut.

Jack sat stone-faced even as Sky pried at the gash and managed to drag the sliver of glass from his teammate's foot. Sky dropped the shard onto a nearby tissue, and gently mopped up the blood resulting from his exploration. He picked up a sterile gauze pack from the kit, and after spraying the cut with antiseptic (which made Jack react more than anything Sky had done previously), covered the cut with the pad.

"You have an excellent bedside manner, Dr Tate," Jack teased lightly, examining his foot himself.

Sky shrugged, balling up the packaging from the bandaging and tossing it into the nearby wastepaper basket. "My father taught me well."

Jack capped the needle and closed the kit. "Thanks, Sky."

Sky grinned with no small amount of humour. "That's the first and last time you'll ever be saying that."

The kit was picked up and put away in the cupboard as Sky departed the lounge. Jack frowned at the white bandage.

"Maybe," he muttered.


End file.
